1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cover assemblies, and more particularly to a cover assembly for a storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a typical desktop computer, tower computer, server, or the like, usually includes storage devices, such as compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, digital video disc (DVD) drives, floppy disk drives, and the like. A panel of the electronic apparatus typically defines an opening for receiving the corresponding storage device, and a cover is typically installed on the panel sheltering the opening for preventing dust entering therein. The cover forms pivots at opposite ends thereof to pivotably connect the cover to the panel. A spring is connected between the cover and the panel to restore the cover after the cover is opened relative to the panel. However, because the pivots are formed at ends of the cover, when the size of the cover is larger than that of the opening of the panel, the panel should define other recesses communicating with the opening to fit the cover. It is troublesome, and the connection of cover to the panel is awkward.
What is needed, therefore, is a cover assembly to conveniently and agilely shelter an opening of a panel.